Fancy Restaurant
The Fancy Restaurant is the 'last level' where the date takes place, in Clarence's Big Chance. The area is different to others in that it is driven entirely by cut-scenes and dialogue, rather than standard platforming gameplay. Walkthrough The Fancy Restaurant features a different style of game-play. The aim is to fill up the mood bar, shown in the top-right corner of the screen, by arriving well-kept, giving presents, ordering good food and making good conversation. Most ways to impress the date rely on knowing your date's preferences, which are randomised each game and learnt from finding Laptops. Changes between dates include their names, likes/dislikes, opinions and personalities. The date begins with greetings with Clarence needing to call her by name, which is a fact retrieved from a Laptop, increasing the mood bar if he gets her name right and decreasing the bar if otherwise. After the introductions, she comments on Clarence's appearance and hygiene. The mood bar increases if Clarence is dressed in a business suit, showered with perfume, has brushed his teeth, eaten healthily and has an Executive job. The bar decreases if Clarence is half-naked, smelly, starved, jobless and has bad breath. Other circumstances neither boost or decrease the mood. Afterwards, Clarence proceeds to show his date the gifts he bought for her. The bar increases if Clarence buys her favourite type of chocolate, stuffed animal and flowers, but decreases if he buys things she hates or gets her nothing at all. Gifts which she neither likes nor hates has no change on the mood bar. Giving her the Lovely Necklace boosts the mood, no matter what her preferences are. Next, Clarence orders the food and pays with his money. There are two factors to think about: her preferences and the cost. Her preferences include things like whether she likes seafood, meat or is a vegetarian. Also, the higher the cost, the higher the food quality will be. The mood bar increases or decreases according to these two factors. The two begin to get to know each other. This consists of Clarence stating a Conversation Topic and then his date asking Clarence a question. Conversation Topics and Chat-up Advice that fit in with the date's randomised personality increases the mood bar while topics that completely conflict with a personality decreases the bar instead. Questions that Clarence's date asks is often to do with opinions, for example, what type of film do you like best? The responses to these need to be in conjunction with her opinions found on the Laptops, in order to increase the bar. Eventually, Clarence's date realises how late it is and ends the date with a comment about how much -or little- she enjoyed herself and then the appropriate ending is shown: *If the mood bar has completely decreased or is extremely low, the 'Worst Ending' is achieved where Clarence attempts to commit suicide and drown himself after his date repulses at him, but remembers that he can breath underwater as he had done throughout the game. At the bottom of the lake, Clarence meets a community of people like himself, who attempted to drown themselves after failing at love, so Clarence lives with them for the rest of his days. *If the mood bar is low, the 'Bad Ending' is achieved where Clarence's date breaks off the relationship, causing Clarence to quit dating. Clarence spent the rest of his days with his laptop, thinking about what he could have done better and watching his ex-date from afar. *If the mood bar is filled around the middle, the 'Neutral Ending' is achieved, where the two decided to stay as friends and stayed in contact for a while. Clarence tried to date other girls, most of which found him repulsing, but no matter how hard he tried, he was still in love with his first date. *If the mood bar is high, the 'Good Ending' is achieved, where the two become a couple for a short while but they broke up at the next date and just became friends, when they realised no love could blossom between them. However, the event boosted Clarence's confidence so he continued to date other girls, but never forgetting his first date. *If the mood bar is filled completely or is extremely high, the 'Best Ending' is achieved, where the two immediately fall in love and got married shortly after. The two spent the rest of their days together, happy.